


Deadly miserable games / Смертельные жалкие игры

by DeeLatener



Series: Deadly miserable games / Смертельные жалкие игры [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Blood, Dark, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Apocalypse in Midgard. And the gods of Asgard should fix it.</p>
<p>Зомби-апокалипсис в Мидгарде. А богам Асгарда расхлебывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly miserable games / Смертельные жалкие игры

**Author's Note:**

> Локи и Тор называют друг друга братьями, поскольку им так нравится, хорошо обозначает степень их близости. При этом оба знают, что братьями они не являются. Поэтому инцест в ворнингах не заявлен.
> 
> История содержит описание кровавых побоищ.

Ветерок дул в окно, и кремовые жалюзи лениво покачивались, дозировано пропуская мазки утреннего света.  
Тор поморщился, когда солнце лизнуло его в щеку, и перевернулся на другой бок. Провел ладонью по уже остывшим измятым простыням. Локи всегда просыпался раньше, даже если ложились они только под утро.  
Ас с хрустом потянулся, расправляя плечи, дыхнул в ладонь, поморщился. Поднялся, почесывая поясницу. На полу валялась его одежда. Свою Локи собрал, но не надел: она лежала ровной стопкой в белом кожаном кресле у окна.  
Тор прошел по раскиданным шмоткам, подцепил ногой трусы, черные с красными вставками по бокам, подбросил их вверх, поймал рукой, и, крутя на одном пальце, отправился в кухню.  
Там шкварчала на плите яичница с беконом, и рот громовержца тут же наполнился слюной.  
\- Завтракать будешь? – Локи не обернулся, переворачивая на сковороде полуфабрикатный блинчик.  
\- Спрашиваешь! – Тор прижался к нему сзади, громко сглатывая, и поцеловал в плечо, стянув с него белый махровый халат с вышитой надписью «Гранд Хайятт». – Я тебя сейчас съем.  
\- Проваливай, Серый Волк, - хохотнул младший, пихнувшись задницей.  
\- Продолжай… - шепнул в ухо Тор, но мешаться перестал и отправился в душ.  
Вскоре он вернулся, на ходу перехватывая резинкой волосы. На груди и плечах остались плохо просушенные полотенцем капли воды.  
Тор повел носом в направлении кофеварки.  
\- Это мы удачно зашли, - обрадовался он. Порылся в кухонном шкафу, выудил два стакана, прополоскал в раковине и пристроил на подставку.  
\- Мне черный, без сахара, - заявил Локи и выключил плиту.

Братья завтракали за столом на восемь персон, сидя напротив друг друга.  
\- Мне так не хватает апельсинового сока, - вздохнул Локи.  
\- Не люблю апельсиновый сок. Если только фреш.  
Локи отпилил кусок яичницы, тщательно прожевал и вытер губы салфеткой.  
Свою порцию Тор свернул в рулет и проглотил на два счета. Довольно сощурился.  
\- Когда ты научился так готовить?  
\- Я всегда умел, - ответил флегматично Локи, - это моя сверхспособность, как магия, ты что не знал?  
Тор рассмеялся и откинулся на стуле с высокой спинкой.  
\- Может, останемся здесь? Позволим себе небольшой отпуск?  
\- Не сегодня, - Локи медленно отпил кофе, подержал во рту, смакуя вкус, даже глаза прикрыл. – Давай сходим в "Гристедес" на Второй авеню, продукты кончаются.  
Старший вздохнул.  
\- Это наверняка затянется на целый день. Может, обойдемся магазинчиком на третьем этаже отеля?  
\- Там нет всего необходимого, - упрямо ответил младший. – Если ты не пойдешь, я пойду один.  
Тор сжал кулак.  
\- Ты, засранец. Ладно. Пакуемся.

Локи, одетый в узкие черные джинсы, кожаную куртку тонкой выделки и мягкие кеды, приблизился к окну в спальне, раздвинул пальцами жалюзи и посмотрел в пробитое в стекле отверстие. Солнце уже слепило, поэтому он опустил темные очки на нос. Снял с плеча снайперскую винтовку М24, просунул в дыру в стекле и заглянул в оптический прицел.  
\- На улице пусто.  
Тор застегнул разгрузку и вдел руки в лямки здоровенного туристического рюкзака. Проверил оба "Ругера", пристроил их в кобуры на бедрах. Нежно погладил висящий на поясе молот.  
\- Полагаю, это ненадолго.  
Локи убрал винтовку в чехол, забросил за плечо.  
\- Ты будто в гольф играть собрался, - усмехнулся Тор.  
\- А ты – разбить палатку посреди Центрального парка, - сухо парировал младший и завозился со своими пистолетами.  
«Пустынный орел» был драгоценной находкой Локи: настоящий гигант, нелюбимый солдатами Мидгарда из-за двухкилограммового веса и сильнейшей отдачи, хоть крупнокалиберные патроны были способны завалить и слона.  
Едва ли мог найтись среди людей стрелок, способный поразить цель на дистанции сто пятьдесят метров из пистолета. Но для бога справится со своенравным оружием было просто.  
Второй пистолет – "Беретта 8040", был миниатюрен, стрелял всего на пятьдесят метров, зато обладал съемным магазином на пятнадцать патронов.  
Громовержец посмеивался над выбором младшего брата и сравнивал пистолеты с ними: "Орел", по его мнению, был похож на самого Тора, а "Беретта" - на Локи.  
\- Маленький и вместительный.  
За подобные реплики Тор привычно получал пинок под зад и отвечал игривой оплеухой.  
Перед тем, как разбаррикадировать дверь, Тор сжал плечо брата.  
\- "Сменку" проверил?  
Локи распахнул куртку и продемонстрировал ремни с десятком магазинов для "Беретты" и патронташ на двадцать патронов пятидесятого калибра.  
\- Давай только без фокусов. А то когда в прошлый раз ты передо мной выпендривался и занимался акробатикой, нас в результате едва не поимели.  
Локи поморщился и поджал губы.  
Старший поддернул его к себе и коротко поцеловал. Потом отодвинул в сторонку и взялся за бока крепкого платяного шкафа, перекрывающего выход, легко переставляя махину.  
Прижался ухом к двери - вроде, тихо. Затем вытащил стальной лом из дверной ручки. Медленно и беззвучно повернул её, оставив дверь только на щеколде. Приоткрыл на длину цепочки.  
В щель тут же просунулись окровавленные пальцы со сбитыми до черноты костяшками.  
\- Хелль! - Тор ударил пальцы дверью, передавив их. Раздался хруст. И никакого крика или стона. Только шарканье множества ног в коридоре.  
\- Вынюхали нас. Я тебе говорил, не ори.  
\- Да, конечно. И ты всё сделал для того, чтобы я не орал.  
Тор почесал заросший подбородок.  
\- Что если я высажу дверь, а ты прожаришь коридор?  
Локи пожал плечами:  
\- Можно попробовать.  
Тор, обутый в тяжелые берцы, саданул по двери ногой, и шарахнулся за косяк, убираясь с линии огня. Мимо него потекло пламя, подобное клокочущей густой лаве. Громовержец почувствовал, как от сухого жара потрескивают волосы, будто он очутился в сауне.  
Огонь вырвался за порог временного прибежища асов. В нём, будто черные щепки, затанцевали немёртвые.  
Локи наступил на поваленную дверь и вышел в коридор, где раскрыл свои объятия, направляя пламя в обе стороны.  
\- Надо бы один конец запечатать, - бросил он через плечо.  
Призвать молнии Тор не мог. В самом начале работы по зачистке асы чего только не испробовали на бродягах и прочей нечисти, но оказалось, что прошедшее сквозь измененную плоть электричество выступает катализатором в мутационном процессе. Так что Мьёлльнир использовался теперь только по прямому назначению.  
Тор швырнул молот в потолок - правее, вызвав обрушение. Огонь вгрызся в обломки дерева, железной арматуры и бетона, сплавив всё в огромную непреодолимую пробку.  
Локи пошел по оставшемуся свободным рукаву коридора. Тор следовал за ним.  
Воздух был полон пепла и горящих искр. Стены тлели, обои закручивались в затейливые спирали. Зеркала лопнули, и разжиженными каплями поблескивали на полу.  
Даже сильно обгоревшие тела мертвецов еще шевелились. Пока больше никого на этаже видно не было.  
\- Они могут прятаться в комнатах с открытыми дверями, - Локи настороженно смотрел по сторонам. - Не понимаю я Всеотца. Какая глупость - эта его вера в выживших. Зачем нам искать людей, обследовать города? Лучше бы стерли всё с лица Земли, обеспечили Одину чистую игровую площадку...  
\- Тшш... - Тор отодвинул брата и, перехватив покрепче молот, прошел вперед к лестнице. Выступил в пролёт. И отскочил. Перед ним возникло припавшее к полу черное существо, состоящее из гибких литых мышц. Челюсти монстра далеко выдавались вперед, как у крокодила. Пасть, испещренная треугольными акульими зубами, приоткрылась. Раздалось тихое шипение.  
\- Отойди, Тор, - тихо попросил Локи.  
\- Побереги силы, - старший сделал шаг вперед, сжимая Мьёлльнир.  
\- И кто тут выпендривается, - фыркнул бог Лжи.  
Зверь был подобен тени и легко перемещался по стенам и даже потолку, вцепляясь в поверхность кинжальными когтями. Тор несколько раз промахнулся молотом и тогда заменил его "Ругерами".  
Короткая очередь сбила зверя со стены, пружинистое тело метнулось вперед, но в скорости с богом соперничать не могло. Дуло "Ругера" оказалось прямо в пасти, Тор нажал на спусковой крючок и отпрыгнул назад, не позволяя когтям достать себя.  
Монстр рухнул на пол, напоследок конвульсивно дернув конечностями.  
\- Кайман.  
Локи кивнул.  
\- Они не охотятся поодиночке.  
Где-то снизу раздалось клацанье десятков когтей.  
Тор снова вышел на лестничную площадку и свесился вниз. Отступил.  
\- Их там полно, - хрипло бросил он через плечо. - Похоже, все этажи битком забиты бродягами и их зубастыми погонщиками.  
\- Тогда смысла нет с ними возиться. Прыгаем из окна, и я снизу займусь гостями отеля.  
Тор нахмурился. Когда Локи пользовался магией с размахом, это сказывалось на его жизненных силах. Не так давно, когда они попали в засаду, устроенную кайманами, младшему асу пришлось прожечь два квартала со всеми домами и канализацией, после чего он еле стоял на ногах.  
\- Хелль... Мы с тобой неделю зачищаем этот гребаный Манхэттен, а толку никакого. Здесь нет живых, одни мёртвые. Они прут из подземки, я уверен.  
Братья стали отступать к своему одноразовому гнёздышку.  
\- Придется сегодня туда лезть, - продолжал бурчать Локи. - Прощай "Гристедес", апельсиновый сок и m&m's...  
\- Обещаю, мы всё, что тебе хочется, добудем.  
Они вошли в номер тогда, когда лестничный проём заполнился испещренной зубами и когтями чернотой. Твари осторожно потекли вперед, заполняя весь коридор. Они двигались по стенам и потолку, струились по полу. Каждой хотелось полакомиться деликатесом.  
Тор снова, больше по привычке, забаррикадировал дверь.  
Локи снял темные очки и припрятал их за пазухой.  
В дверь что-то ударилось.  
Громовержец снял с пояса Мьёлльнир и направился в спальню. Скользнул взглядом по смятой постели.  
Подойдя к окну, прикрылся рукой в кожаной перчатке и ударил по стеклу. Острые брызги разлетелись в стороны.  
\- Ты после ме..  
Локи просвистел мимо, через разбитое окно.  
\- Ах ты ж... - Тор вспрыгнул на подоконник и вывалился следом.  
Они падали с двадцатого этажа великолепной стекляшки отеля "Гранд Хаятт" с видом на Крайслеровскую высотку.  
Едва Локи приземлился, как выхватил оба пистолета и закрутился на месте, высматривая опасность. Тор упал на ноги рядом, оставив в асфальте вмятины, пустившие глубокие трещины.  
Кругом пахло нагретым на солнце бетоном, стекло в облицовке зданий нестерпимо слепило.  
\- Двигаем! - крикнул Тор.  
Они добежали до своего чоппера. Байк был укреплен металлическими листами, делавшими его похожим на капсулу на толстых колесах с глубоким рисунком протектора.  
Локи заметил на одной из соседних крыш черную гибкую спину. Вытащил "Орла" и выстрелил в каменный парапет. Пятидесятый калибр пробил камень насквозь и, судя по дернувшейся спине, достиг цели.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это, - сказал Тор. - Многовато их. Явно выслеживают.  
\- Сзади их нельзя оставлять. Прежде, чем спустимся в подземку, стоит хотя бы припугнуть.  
\- Тебя хватит?  
Локи пожал плечами.  
Он поднял руки, выпуская из ладоней струи огня. Они растеклись по улице, как гигантские змеи. Вползли в здания на перекрестке. Тор следил за лицом брата, которое пока оставалось спокойным.  
Раздался гул, приправленный яростным воем. Стекла в домах одновременно вылетели под давлением пламени. Горящие твари выпрыгивали из окон и глотали свинец "Ругеров", Тор только успевал менять обоймы.  
\- Вроде, всё.  
Локи побледнел. Сквозь кожу проступили сосуды.  
\- Ты как? - Тор чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Но что он мог поделать, если его основная сила встала в их битве на сторону врага...  
\- Это только разминка, - ухмыльнулся Локи, чьё лицо быстро приходило в норму. – Хотя я предпочел бы бросить всю эту херь и сбежать, найти тихое место… Зачем нам эта повинность. Неужели ты готов пожертвовать всем ради горстки гипотетических живых?  
\- Да.  
\- Это не твой ответ. Пусть Один спустится в Мидгард и сам разбирается со своими игрушками.  
Тор, неопределенно качнув головой, пристегнул рюкзак к задней части байка, поднял пластину боковой защиты, забрался назад и придержал "дверь" для Локи.  
В передней части мотоцикла была стеклянная амбразура, дававшая достаточный обзор для маневров. Боковые зеркала были также видны через неё, так что сюрпризов в движении не возникало.  
Справа к боку чоппера был приторочен огнемет, которым Локи пользовался, не выходя из кожуха.  
Тор мог сдвинуть боковые листы защиты и вести огонь по необходимости в обе стороны.  
Локи завихлял по забитой брошенными автомобилями дороге, то и дело заезжая на тротуар. Они направлялись к западному входу на станцию метро "Сорок вторая улица", расположенному в пятистах метрах по прямой. Ближайший вход, через дорогу от "Гранд Хаятт", был погребен под обвалившимся перекрестком Сорок второй и Лексингтон-авеню.  
Асы вынужденно изучили все названия на подробной карте Нью-Йорка, постоянно сверяясь с ней и помечая результаты зачистных мероприятий.

Мотоцикл съехал прямо в метро.  
Вход был чист. На пути попались лишь тела окончательно успокоенных немёртвых.  
Локи повернул по лестнице в пролёт перехода, затем, по расходящемуся в стороны продолжению, вырулил на подземную станцию. Обоих как следует протрясло на ступенях.  
Они оказались на освещенном перроне.  
Во всем городе еще работало электричество и водоснабжение. Каждый день в десять вечера на улицах автоматически включались фонари, заставляя немёртвых ненадолго замереть, глядя на свет.  
Из тоннеля в направлении Пятой авеню послышался скрежет. Будто кто-то карябал когтями бетонную стену.  
Локи остановил мотоцикл и обернулся к Тору.  
\- Они нас там ждут?  
\- Похоже на то, - нахмурился ас. - Но нас-то всё равно больше.  
Тор сдвинул боковую защиту, бессмысленную в узком тоннеле метро, и достал "Ругеры".  
Локи выдавил газ, тормозом удерживая мощную машину на месте, заставил резину погореть, а затем отпустил. Чоппер боком слетел с перрона на рельсы. Локи оттолкнулся ногой от края платформы, выправляя, ловя равновесие, и погнал вперед, стараясь удерживать байк широкими колёсами на рельсе.

Они оказались в вокзальном депо.  
Ствол огнемета уже дымился и нагрелся до красноты. От патронов осталась половина.  
\- Я надеюсь, эти твари хотя бы не размножаются, - оскалился Локи, лихорадочно осматриваясь.  
В едва разбавленной тусклым освещением темноте стояли заброшенные составы с разбитыми стеклами.  
И всё вокруг кишело немёртвыми. Бродяги обернулись на свет фар чоппера и двинулись к нему. Их ноги шаркали всё быстрее.  
На крышах вагонов возникла одна чернильная тень, следом вторая... Их становилось всё больше. И даже позади, в тоннеле, из которого выехал мотоцикл, началось движение.  
\- Это их логово. Гнездо, - сузил глаза Локи.  
\- Они нас выслеживали и заманили?  
\- Их кто-то послал за нами, сами они не настолько умны...  
Локи коротко сжал запястье Тора, снял с плеча снайперскую винтовку.  
\- Это мне не понадобится.  
Громовержец был напряжен, на скулах ходили желваки.  
Асы спустились с мотоцикла и встали рядом с ним, спина к спине.  
Локи взял огнемет. Пока в баллоне не кончится напалм, он будет беречь собственные силы. А потом выдаст всё, на что способна его магия.  
Тор открыл стрельбу. Выстрелы были созвучны с пульсом в висках и грохотом сердца.  
Громовержец слышал гул за своей спиной, треск пожираемой неукротимым пламенем плоти, утробное урчание тварей.  
Бродяги всё пёрли и пёрли. Они вылезали из всех щелей, из разрушенных поездов, из тоннелей.  
Кайманы пока не вступали в игру. По примерным оценкам их было здесь не менее двух сотен. Зверье жалось к стенам, выжидая, пока противник будет вымотан безмозглыми мертвецами.  
Тор украдкой глянул на Локи. Тот чему-то улыбался краешком губ. Заметил взгляд старшего.  
\- Даже если это всё из-за моих воплей, - усмехнулся он, - я ни о чем не жалею.  
«Я тоже», - хотел было ответить Тор, но тут черные твари одновременно метнулись к ним со всех сторон, сшибая с ног неповоротливых немёртвых.  
\- Граната! – закричал громовержец, выдернул чеку и швырнул металлическое яйцо далеко вперед.  
Взрыв разметал в стороны ошметки десятков тел, но место погибших заняли новые силы.  
Локи обернулся на черные дыры тоннелей – бредущим фигурам не было видно конца. Они заполонили собой всё вокруг. От гнилого запаха перехватило дыхание. Шарканье и урчание слились в гипнотизирующий монотонный гул.

Напалм кончился. Локи быстро вернул огнемет в пазы на боку мотоцикла и вытащил пистолеты.  
Закашлял «Пустынный орел», лупя полтинным калибром по кайманам и бродягам. Можно было даже не целиться, каждая пуля прошивала насквозь сразу несколько тел. «Беретта» добивал подобравшихся непростительно близко.  
\- Я пуст! – крикнул Локи. Тор без единого звука развернулся, чтобы левой рукой, сжимающей один из «Ругеров», прикрыть брата.  
Локи присел и торопливо сменил магазин в «Беретте» и заправил в «Орла» семь патронов в медной оболочке.  
\- Разрывные, - предупредил на всякий случай.

Они отстреливались больше часа. Когда у одного кончались патроны, второй держал круговую оборону. Твари подбирались всё ближе, словно чуяли, что возьмут числом. Наскакивали, раззявив пасти, - еще немного и достанут. Немёртвые слепо ощупывали воздух руками. Их рты были вытянуты, будто молили о снисхождении.  
\- Всё, - выдохнул Локи и спрятал разряженные пистолеты в кобуры. По привычке засучил рукава куртки.  
\- Я тоже, - процедил Тор и взялся за молот.  
Он отошел чуть дальше, обеспечивая себе площадку для игр. Размахнулся, и запустил Мьёлльнир по дуге.  
Молот дробил кости и черепа, пробивал тела насквозь. Кишки и конечности валились на пол.  
Сбоку растекался огонь, огибал Тора, стелился по всему подземелью, выжигая скверну дотла.  
На лбу громовержца выступил пот. Он глянул на Локи. Тот был бледен, сосредоточен. В глазах полопались сосуды, сделав белки кроваво-красными, но брат пока держался.  
"В городе Нью-Йорке проживает около девяти миллионов жителей, не считая пригородов, - некстати возник в голове голос диктора из передачи о путешествиях. - Самая густонаселенная часть - Манхэттен, где проживает около полутора миллионов человек".  
Твари поняли, что худой и высокий, управляющий огнем, представляет для них большую опасность, и набросились на него со всей яростью, забыв о втором противнике.  
Тор поспешил на помощь брату, размозжил голову одной, второй, сразу трём тварям. Он впечатывал Мьёлльнир в мерзостные тела, крушил челюсти, выбивал мозги – и с каждой смертью испытывал подобие ликования.  
Обернулся. Будто и не сражался… Снова сотни тел, корчатся, крадутся; пасти шипят, клацают когти.  
\- Тор! Ложись! – крикнул Локи и запрокинул голову.  
Громовержец упал, доверяя своему младшему. Над головой с гулом разлился огонь, заполнил всё вокруг, скрутился в смерч.  
Тор ждал, когда всё закончится, но едва Локи отпускал пламя, как со всех сторон снова нападали немёртвые. Кайманов убавилось: то ли сбежали, то ли были убиты. Но бродяги шли сквозь огонь, падали, когда обламывались кости в ногах, ползли вперед, цепляясь руками за трупы.  
Тор даже не мог подняться, чтобы вступить в схватку и помочь брату. Его сердце неистово колотилось от жажды битвы и бессильной ярости.  
Вдруг огонь прервался. Кажется, прошло множество часов, прежде чем это случилось.  
Тор вскочил на ноги. Локи стоял, цепляясь рукой за мотоцикл. Начал сползать по хромированному боку. Голова запрокинулась. Всё лицо покрывала сеть лопнувших сосудов. Из слёзных желез текла кровь.  
Немёртвые перестали выходить из тоннелей, но их оставалось еще много вокруг, очень близко. И они не собирались упускать добычу.  
Тор вступил с ними в рукопашный бой. Бил их Мьёлльниром, рвал и ломал голыми руками.  
Он сражался рядом с бесчувственным Локи, прикрывая, не давая раззявленным вонючим ртам добраться до брата, не позволяя обломанным ногтям коснуться его тела.  
Зомби повисли на воине спелой гроздью. Тор расшвырял их, раздробил каждого. Он топтал их, с наслаждением слушая, как лопаются черепа, как рты издают рокочущие звуки перед окончательной гибелью.  
Молот был весь залит темной запекшейся кровью, как и его соратник-бог.  
Уложив последнего мертвеца, Тор утёр рукавом лицо, стараясь отдышаться. Он был сильно покусан. Щеку порвали ногтями. Но кровь быстро остановилась, а раны стали затягиваться, выгрызенная плоть - зарастать.  
Громовержец присел рядом с Локи. Осторожно похлопал по щеке. Тот не приходил в себя. Тогда Тор погрузил брата перед собой на мотоцикл и, придерживая его, медленно поехал в тоннель. Ему до смерти надоел полумрак. Он хотел увидеть солнце.

Когда Локи наконец очнулся, был уже разгар следующего дня. Он сполз с кровати, не понимая, где находится. Тор спал в кресле напротив. Окна были задернуты толстыми шторами. Ас осторожно сдвинул одну. По сторонам улицы, усаженной деревьями, стояли трехэтажные дома.  
Последнее, что помнил Локи - это огонь, доедающий его изнутри, заглатывающий жизненные соки. И сотни белых глаз с точками зрачков. И вытянутые пасти.  
Не впервой было попадать в заварушку. И, как всегда, они отбились. Но в этот раз было особенно тяжко. Концентрация тварей для одного места была необычайно высокой.  
Локи отправился в ванную. Вода была, но только холодная. Он умылся, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Ничего ужасного. Лицо как лицо.  
Вернувшись в комнату, бог Лжи приблизился к Тору и погладил его по волосам. Кожа головы была очень горячей.  
Локи быстро шагнул к окну, отдернул штору, впуская свет.  
Лицо громовержца обрело болезненный желтовато-серый цвет. Сквозь пергаментную кожу просвечивали почерневшие сосуды.  
Локи затормошил брата, чувствуя, как подкатывает страх. Наконец Тор открыл глаза, потер их рукой. Разлепил пересохшие губы, чтобы надтреснуто улыбнуться младшему.  
\- Вот и ты, - голос сиплый, едва слышный.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? - испуганно спросил Локи.  
\- А что? - удивился Тор и опустил взгляд на свои руки, рассмотрел вздувшиеся сосуды. - Странно.  
Перевел растерянный взгляд на брата.  
\- Вчера всё было нормально. Меня покусали, но потом всё зажило.  
\- Раньше нас никогда не кусали... - Локи прижал ладонь ко рту. - Наверное, вирус от немёртвых передаётся и нам...  
\- Надо сообщить остальным, - Тор с некоторым усилием поднялся и отправился к рюкзаку. Выудил ноутбук, разложил антенну передатчика и уселся на пол у окна, собираясь связаться со спутником.  
Локи молча смотрел на него.  
"Что происходит, - думал он. - Этого не должно было случиться. Он бог. Он не мог заболеть. А раньше... нас не кусали раньше... Просто мы не оказывались в гнезде, кишащем сотнями тысяч тварей..."  
\- Я пойду на крышу и вызову Хеймдалля, - пробормотал Локи. - Мы доставим тебя в Асгард и вылечим.  
Тор не слышал его, передавая сообщение на спутник. "Это Тор. Не позволяйте тварям себя ранить. Вирус передаётся асам. Я укушен и заражён. Дальнейшее развитие болезни пока не известно".  
Локи проверил оружие. Пусто. Придется снова искать оружейный магазин или подпольный склад. Придется прогуляться по Гарлему.  
Готовый пустить в ход магию, чувствующий себя окрепшим и набравшимся сил после длительной отключки, Локи резко открыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Всё тихо.  
Он дошел до лестничной площадки, где окно соседствовало с пожарной лестницей.  
Локи взобрался по ней на крышу. Осторожно высунулся, оценивая периметр. Теперь он должен был быть еще осторожнее. Кроме него некому было позаботиться о заразившемся брате.  
Локи влез на пустую крышу. Осмотрелся. Выломал из кладки красный кирпич - ничего более подходящего в округе не было. И, ползая на четвереньках, нарисовал символ призыва. Встал в центр его и закричал:  
\- Хеймдалль! Открой мост!  
Он ждал, но никто ему не ответил. Локи придирчиво осмотрел символ. Нет, он не допустил ошибки. Но Биврёст так и не появился.  
Локи почувствовал внутри холодные когти. Их бросили? Бросили?! 

Тор выглядел озадаченным.  
\- Мне никто не ответил.  
Локи медленно облизнул губы.  
\- Ничего. Может, что-то со спутником.  
Ас посмотрел на него, скользнул взглядом по перепачканным в красной пыли пальцам.  
\- Там тоже тихо?  
Локи качнул головой.  
\- Позже я попробую еще раз. Мы вернемся. Обязательно.  
Тор поморщился.  
Бог Лжи тут же оказался рядом с названным братом, взял за руку. Ноздри тронул неприятный запах.  
\- Что-то болит?  
Громовержец качнул головой.  
\- Нет.  
"Ну ведь врёт! - рассердился Локи. - Мало мне бед, еще и этот не желает отвечать. Как я смогу помочь, если даже симптомов не знаю?!.. Да даже если бы знал... Асы ведь не заражаются и не нуждаются в лечении... обычно".  
\- Побудь здесь, - попросил он. - Я поищу аптеку.  
\- Я с тобой, - возразил Тор. - На месте всё и перепробуем.

Локи больше не занимался зачистками, плюнув на задание Одина.  
Молчание сверху вызывало сомнения и недобрые предчувствия.  
Он выбирался из "дома" только чтобы добыть необходимое для своей и брата жизни.  
Никакое лекарство не помогало Тору. Через двое суток он уже не мог подняться и лежал, скорчившись в углу кровати. Его глаза совсем запали. Радужка растворилась в белке, а зрачок сжался до точки.  
"Совсем как у них..." - с ужасом думал Локи.  
Бог Лжи не мог ни есть, ни спать. Он искал способ помочь Тору. Ездил в Публичную библиотеку. Там пришлось с боем прорываться к медицинской секции. Немёртвым будто вздумалось почитать. Они толклись между стеллажей, но активизировались, едва почуяли запах живого. К счастью, накануне Локи нашел подпольную оружейную и разжился там, помимо гранат и новых стволов, патронами для своих любимцев и "Ругеров" Тора. Иначе пришлось бы спалить библиотеку дотла.  
Локи принес с собой тележку из супермаркета и набил её томиками по медицине и генетике доверху. Проходя мимо раздела с оккультизмом, добавил несколько книг с упоминанием зомби на обложке.  
Тор перестал есть. В начале болезни пытался, но всякий раз его выворачивало. Организм не желал ничего впускать в себя. 

Локи иногда сидел на краю постели, так, чтобы чувствовать братов бок, или в кресле у окна, и читал, быстро перелистывая страницы. Заглатывал информацию, искал. Каждый день звал Хеймдалля в надежде, что чудо случится.  
Тору становилось хуже. Больше всего бог Грома страдал от того, что Локи видит его больным, ведь из старшего брата и защитника он превратился в обузу.  
Локи пичкал Тора всем подряд, считая, что хуже уже быть не может. Изучая антидоты от различных вирусов, он готовил их в Академии медицины, расположенной всего в двух километрах от библиотеки и в пяти - от их нового дома в северной части Гарлема.  
Они тоже не помогали.

Прошло шесть дней. Тор изо всех сил старался бодриться. Он хрипло смеялся, вспоминая нелепые случаи из жизни в Асгарде и Мидгарде, но Локи видел, как тяжело ему это дается. Тор не хотел, чтобы младший переживал. А бог Лжи не подавал вида, что готов выть от страха и жалости.  
Глядя на себя со стороны, Локи с отвращением понимал, что основа его чувств - детский эгоизм. "А как же я?!" "Что будет со мной?!" "Я не могу - не хочу! - остаться один!"  
Он мог лгать кому угодно, но не себе.  
Асгард молчал. Молчали и другие асы, отправленные Одином в разные страны Земли для спасения человечества.  
Локи больше всего боялся изоляции. И предвидел её, когда Тор...  
Он сдавливал пальцами виски и повторял про себя слова заклинаний, призывая покой в свою душу. Но стоило глянуть на Тора, как равновесие рушилось, и вновь поднималась паника.  
Брата не могли излечить ни магия Локи, ни мидгардская медицина. Тор медленно умирал.

Ночью Локи вдруг проснулся от чьего-то взгляда. Поднялся на локте. Тор лежал рядом и смотрел на него устало и грустно.  
\- Что случилось..! - испуганно прошептал Локи.  
Брат улыбнулся уголками губ. Качнул головой.  
Локи почувствовал, что тот многое хочет сказать. И оба они понимали бессмысленность слов. Грядущая потеря опустошит, выжжет дотла - о чем говорить.  
"Он не хотел, чтобы я проснулся... Он чувствует конец".  
Бог Лжи разозлился.  
\- Ты опять хотел бросить меня? Опять хотел сбежать?!  
Взгляд громовержца смягчился.  
\- Я всегда буду рядом.  
Локи почувствовал, что плачет.  
\- Не.. смей... - еле выдавил он. И прижался губами к виску Тора, скользнул ими ниже. Дыхание брата почти не ощущалось. Плечи Локи затряслись в попытке сдержать близящуюся истерику.  
Широкая ладонь, всё ещё тяжелая, погладила острые позвонки. Пальцы взъерошили неровно обрезанные волосы на макушке.  
\- Братишка... Будь сильным. Найди... дорогу... домой...  
Локи хотел закричать, что Тор и есть его дом, его семья, его всё. Вместо этого он жалко дрожащим голосом забормотал, что всё будет хорошо, что брат поправится.  
Потряс за плечи.  
\- Сволочь... - прошептал он едва слышно. - Не бросай меня. Не бросай!  
Глаза Локи широко распахнулись. Слезы текли по щекам. Он начал кричать. Выл, будто пёс, чья стая погибла. Снова тряс недвижимое тело, бил в грудь умершего кулаками, будто так мог запустить его сердце. Целовал в губы, гладил по волосам.  
Шептал "любимый".  
Поняв, что никогда, ни разу он не сказал этого Тору вслух, потому что исходил от гордыни и высокомерия, а теперь уже поздно, от этого Локи скорчился в истерическом припадке, упал на пол, свезя за собой одеяло, и замер, вздрагивая всем телом.  
Как безумный он вскочил и бросился на крышу. Там он кричал, срывая голос, во всю глотку.  
\- Всеотец! Помоги ему! Возьми что хочешь! Только верни Тора! Оживи его! Вылечи!  
Он стоял на коленях, раскинув руки.  
\- Сделай хоть раз доброе дело! Искупи своё глупое упрямство! Твой сын умер, спасая твои игрушки! Неужели ты так жалок, что оставишь его... таким холодным... - Локи снова заплакал. - Таким мёртвым!.. Твои.. сраные жалкие игры!!!  
Безмолвие было ему ответом.  
Локи вернулся в их "дом", шатающийся, раздавленный.  
"Ты будешь теперь у Хелль, - подумал Локи, открывая дверь, - а это почти дома".  
На фоне зашторенного окна он увидел силуэт. Замер, боясь спугнуть чудо.  
Тор.  
Неужели Всеотец услышал его...  
С колотящимся сердцем Локи шагнул вперед и позвал брата.  
Тор поднял руку, потянулся к нему. Издал низкий урчащий звук. В темноте были различимы белки его глаз с черными точками зрачков. Немёртвый бог шагнул к своему брату.  
Локи выскочил в коридор, захлопнул дверь и бросился прочь. Эту ночь он провел на крыше, сидел в углу, вжавшись спиной в парапет, стискивая голову в руках.  
А утром он принял решение. Отправился в многоэтажный автосалон через квартал, где в качестве декорации висели настоящие автомобили, и разжился толстыми цепями.  
По пути заглянул в минимаркет, пользуясь тем, что электричество всё еще было, и набрал упаковок с замороженным мясом.  
Подходя к двери в квартиру на Брадхерст-авеню, Локи прислушался. Тихо. Глянул на замок. Сердце провалилось в бездну. Он не запер дверь вчера. Тор мог уйти. И что же тогда делать? Искать его в толпе мертвых бродяг?  
Локи ворвался в квартиру. Тор стоял там же, где и был, у окна. Вероятно, в его измененном сознании даже не зародилась мысль о том, что дверную ручку можно повернуть, чтобы выйти наружу. Вот если бы дверь осталась нараспашку, тогда он мог бы отправиться на поиски еды.  
Локи воспользовался огненной магией, чтобы разморозить мясо. Тор тут же оживился, заурчал и двинулся на запах. Пока он ел, прямо с пола, отрывая зубами говяжьи волокна, пропитанные кровью, и заглатывая их, Локи обмотал один конец цепи вокруг батареи - ничего лучшего не смог придумать, - а вторым обвил шею немёртвого и заплавил петлю.  
Поскольку петля должны была быть тугой, как он ни старался, а шею прижег. Тор никак не отреагировал, даже не вздрогнул.  
Ожог исчез прямо на глазах. Такой скорости регенерации не было даже у асов.  
Когда мясо кончилось, Тор неловко поднялся на ноги. Двинулся на Локи, протянув руки, будто умолял о чем-то. Цепь натянулась, позволив сделать лишь пару шагов. Немёртвый замер. Попробовал снова шагнуть. Безуспешно. Он двигался из стороны в сторону, позвякивая цепью. Наконец успокоился и замер у окна, там, где при жизни оставил рюкзак с ноутбуком и верный молот.

Ночью Локи одолевали кошмары. Они вдвоем с Тором убегали от кайманов, а те сорокаметровой волной катились следом, струясь на улицы со стен домов. Асы сражались спина к спине, но вдруг Локи почувствовал боль, услышал хруст в ключице под чьими-то зубами. Это был Тор. С белой пеленой во взгляде. Его возлюбленный брат.  
Локи резко сел на постели.  
Тор так и сидел у окна, свесив голову на грудь, будто выключенный киборг. А Мьёлльнир едва заметно светился и постреливал в безвольно висящую кисть своего соратника красноватыми молниями.  
Утром Локи решил, что ему всё приснилось. 

Прошло несколько дней. Тор оживлялся, только когда ел. А Локи даже получал удовольствие от его кормления. То, как брат питался, начало умилять.  
Близость Тора, каким бы он ни стал, спасала от одиночества и сумасшествия.  
Локи радовался, что на их убежище еще не напали. Конечно, темнокожих мертвецов кругом было полно, но такого нашествия, как в Гранд Центр, не случалось.  
У Локи даже появились любимые маршруты: магазин, заправка, книжный.  
Он много читал вслух, хоть Тор его и не понимал. Притащил стереосистему и тихо включал классическую музыку. Электричество он не берег. Отключится, значит отключится. Не стоило себе в чем-то отказывать.  
Как-то, когда Тор ел, а Локи сидел на безопасном расстоянии на корточках, подперев щеку, брат вдруг поднял голову и пристально посмотрел. Локи даже вздрогнул - так это было неожиданно. Взгляд казался осмысленным - одно мгновение, а потом видение ушло, и снова заработали челюсти, перемалывающие мясо, кости и хрящи.

\- Я дома, - пропел Локи, закрыл за собой дверь и придвинул к ней тяжелый дубовый стол.  
Он пристроил в угол комнаты металлическую тележку, взял пачку обледенелых говяжьих стейков. По руке потекла вода, когда огненная магия взялась за разморозку.  
Локи подошел к сидящему на полу Тору. Положил мясо перед ним.  
Немёртвый вдруг подался вперед, громко втянул ноздрями воздух, издал странный звук, будто попытался что-то сказать.  
Локи замер. Рука со скрюченными пальцами потянулась, нащупывая. Когда оставалось совсем немного до касания, он шарахнулся прочь.  
Тор поднялся и шагнул следом.  
Цепь дернула. Немёртвый недовольно посмотрел на неё, потом - недоуменно - на Локи.  
В его взгляде, можно поклясться, была ирония. "Ты решил, что остановишь меня этим?"  
Тор одной рукой разорвал цепь на груди, словно она была из потекшего на солнце пластилина, и оказался прямо перед братом.  
Локи пятился, пока не ткнулся спиной в стол-баррикаду.  
"Рано или поздно это должно было случиться", - пронеслось в голове.  
"Я тебя съем..." - смеющийся голос прежнего брата. Так Тор сказал ему в то самое утро... Сколько времени минуло? месяц? или меньше?  
У Локи был выбор. Сопротивляться, убить. Или снова быть вместе.  
Он сжал губы, чувствуя, как колотится от волнения сердце, и шагнул к брату, протянув к нему руки. Тот чуть удивленно склонил голову на бок.  
\- Ты ведь хочешь есть, - едва слышно выдавил из себя Локи. - Ешь.  
Они должны были быть единым целым.  
Тор принялся не спеша обнюхивать предложенное, медленно лизнул запястье.  
"А вдруг я еще смогу ему помочь? Вдруг где-то все же есть антивирус?"  
Локи рванулся было в сторону, но Тор схватил его за рукав куртки и дернул на себя.  
Брат оказался невероятно сильным. Даже сильнее, чем был до... метаморфозы.  
Локи упал под ноги Тору. Вскинул голову.  
Только сейчас он заметил, что тот стал крупнее и выше.  
Локи ударил его ногой в живот, но немёртвый даже не шатнулся. Он навалился на младшего и начал ощупывать его и обнюхивать. Перевернул рывком на живот, ткнулся между ягодиц. Громко втянул носом и заурчал.  
Локи извернулся, оказался с Тором лицом к лицу. В его ладони возник язычок пламени, готовый превратиться в бушующую реку.  
Тор как зачарованный уставился на проявление магии. А потом заглянул в глаза. Его губы растянулись, зашевелились. Сперва беззвучно, будто он не знал, какой приказ отдать голосовым связкам.  
\- Ооооооаааа... киииииииииии...  
Локи изумленно распахнул глаза. В этот же миг огромный кулак-кувалда ударил его в висок.

Рука вдавливала в пол, пережав горло. Локи едва смог глотнуть воздуха.  
Было больно. Что именно болело понять никак не удавалось. Пожалуй что всё. Голова кружилась после увесистой оплеухи, сознание плыло. Локи попытался сосредоточиться и разобраться в ощущениях. Выкрутить голову, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть, не представлялось возможным.  
Немного придя в себя он понял, что Тор над ним, одной рукой прижимает к полу, а другой удерживает себя на весу.  
Немёртвый размашисто двигался, ударяя пахом под ягодицы младшего брата.  
Основной источник боли наконец проявился.  
Локи попытался было дернуть ногами, выползти из-под своего мучителя, но стало только хуже.  
Член Тора был твердым, будто железный штырь. Он двигался в кишке, глубоко вдавливая внутрь её стенки и вытягивая потемневший край наружу.  
Внутри всё было ссажено. От выкручивающей жилы боли подступила тошнота.  
Кровь текла из разорванной дырки, застывала в кишках в смолянистую массу. Но член немёртвого сдирал мягкие корки, и кровотечение открывалось заново.  
Локи отключился опять, а когда пришел в себя, Тор как раз кончал в него, вдавившись бедрами и особенно сильно долбя членом. Воткнулся до основания и замер. Выдохнул. Звук получился не страшным. Скорее, довольным.  
Локи было совсем не весело. Он не мог пошевелиться от раздирающей боли.  
Тор снова сунулся носом ему между ягодиц.  
\- Пошел ты... - прохрипел Локи.  
Тор лизнул. Медленно провел широким языком по дорожке из кровяных сгустков. Губы прижались к разорванному сфинктеру.  
Локи не чувствовал его дыхания.  
Язык был влажным и, в противовес члену, нежным.  
Организм Локи немедленно взялся за излечение, боль быстро притуплялась. Монотонные движения языка усыпляли.  
Он закрыл глаза - "на минуточку", а когда открыл - был уже вечер следующего дня.  
Локи чувствовал себя поздоровевшим. Потрогал задницу. Джинсы были разорваны и заскорузли от засохшей крови.  
Бог Лжи вскочил, с отвращением стянул с себя мерзостную одежду.  
Тор поднял голову, оторвавшись от еды. Весь его подбородок был перепачкан свежей кровью.  
Локи шагнул к нему, сжимая в руках испорченные штаны.  
\- Ах ты тварь, - Локи замахнулся было, чтобы съездить ими брату по физиономии, но встретив непонимающий взгляд, громко вздохнул, присел рядом и джинсами вытер заляпанное лицо.  
Тор вдруг прихватил его ручищей за горло и повалил на пол. Склонился, почти касаясь носом. Локи зашипел, готовый убить, если тот снова полезет трахаться. Но Тор лишь широко лизнул воняющим кровью языком и отпустил.  
Локи поморщился. Ему отчего-то вспомнился научно-познавательный фильм про горилл. Там говорилось, что самец-вожак периодически может совершать насильственное сношение с другими самцами из племени, чтобы показать свою власть над ними.  
Он покосился на Тора. Тот наелся и теперь потягивался. Да, он точно стал намного крупнее. Везде.  
Взгляд упал на стоящий у стены молот. Локи вспомнил свой сон, в котором Мъёлльнир питал молниями Тора. Значит, на его неумершего брата электричество оказывает воздействие, как и на мидгардцев-зомби. При этом эффект гораздо сильнее, как в физическом, так и в умственном смысле.  
Тор стал походить на дикое животное со своей системой ценностей, но уже не был безмозглым бродягой.  
Может ли Мъёлльнир излечить его до конца? Вернется ли когда-нибудь прежний Тор? Этого Локи не знал, но желал всем сердцем.  
Он снял с шеи Тора разорванную цепь, а тот посмотрел младшему в глаза с чуть большим уважением.

Двери лифта в очередном прибежище закрывались слишком медленно, зомби успели добраться до них и застопорили. Локи спалил их всех огненной вспышкой, и теперь окончательно мертвые, сожженные до костей тела завалили проход.  
Локи не пытался их вытолкнуть, чтобы позволить дверям закрыться. Он смотрел на то, как защищает его Тор.  
Кайманы окружили немёртвого бога и набрасывались то по очереди, то всей стаей. За укусы можно было не беспокоиться: заражённее чем есть, Тор все равно бы не стал. Раны затягивались на нем мгновенно. Он рвал противника на части голыми руками, а если требовалось – и зубами.  
Локи следил за этим первобытным безумием с томной поволокой в глазах.  
Конечно, ему не хватало прежнего Тора. Но все, что происходило перед ним сейчас, он воспринимал как игру, которой когда-нибудь наступит конец. Поэтому необычное поведение брата его забавляло и возбуждало.  
Боль от пережитого насилия уже угасла в памяти, слишком много всякого происходило каждый день. К тому же в последующие разы Локи успевал себя смазать, держал в кармане тюбик наготове и всегда пополнял запасы в аптеках по пути.  
Тор явно считал Локи своей собственностью и мог разложить его где угодно, чтобы в очередной раз и себе и ему продемонстрировать - кто из них главный самец.  
Его член, как и всё тело, увеличился в размерах. Во время эрекции он становился твердым и длинным как толстый стальной прут. Локи каждый раз корчился от боли, но для него эта мука была священной. Брат брал с него плату за "смерть", которую он не смог предотвратить.  
Думая так, упиваясь виной и жестоким наказанием, Локи порой даже кончал под вдалбливающим в землю, асфальт, пол или крышу телом брата.  
Локи заставил Тора пристегнуть к поясу Мъёлльнир и всё чаще замечал, как молот "питает" немёртвого короткими разрядами.  
Спустя еще несколько дней Локи решил, что из города стоит убираться. Даже если где и остались выжившие - ему до них уже не было никакого дела. Желая продолжить поиски антивируса в других городах и странах, и лишь во вторую очередь интересуясь, с чего или с кого началась вся мясорубка, Локи не собирался тратить время на поиск и спасение людей, чтобы затем еще и сопровождать их до ближайшего убежища, а там обеспечивать им безопасность.  
Что касается Тора, то люди интересовали его теперь исключительно в виде пищи.

Локи странно себя чувствовал. Что-то начало меняться в нём после регулярной ебли с немёртвым.  
Он решил, что сам скоро пройдет через метаморфоз, ведь наверняка вирус попал через ссадины и разрывы и в его организм.  
Локи не слишком боялся. Он будет счастлив в любом случае: найдёт ли он антивирус и вернёт прежнего Тора, или сам преобразится - они всё равно будут на равных, будут понимать друг друга. Будут охотиться вместе и убивать.  
Спутники мчали по Тридцатой трассе на пути к Техасу. Тор сидел сзади, боковая защита была опущена, чтобы не мешала обзору.  
Волосы Тора золотились на солнце. На последнем привале Локи полчаса потратил на то, чтобы их вычесать. В них было полно колтунов, и бог Лжи не слишком церемонился, сильно драл их пластиковым гребнем.  
Тор не возражал, ему эта игра даже нравилась. После метаморфозы его волосы стали расти быстрее. Поэтому тогда же, на привале, Локи обрезал их армейским ножом по плечи, и побрил брату щеки и подбородок.  
Вдалеке, будто мираж, возникла мчащая им навстречу машина. Локи глазам своим не поверил.  
А Тор повел носом, в следующий же миг спрыгнул с мотоцикла, сильно его встряхнув, и в несколько летящих прыжков оказался перед минивэном.  
Машина резко затормозила, визжа покрышками, закрутилась на дороге, огибая внезапное живое препятствие. Тор ударил её в бок, помогая взлететь в воздух и грохнуться на крышу. Одним движением разбив стекло, он сунул внутрь руку. Раздался истошный крик.  
\- Тор! Фу!!! – заорал Локи, сунул два пальца в рот и оглушительно свистнул, перекрывая вопль перепуганной жертвы и рёв мотора байка.  
К его удивлению, Тор подчинился мгновенно, чего раньше никогда не случалось. Он остановился рядом с опрокинутым автомобилем и лишь громко вдыхал запахи носом, дожидаясь спутника.  
Локи отставил ногой подножку байка, слез с него и подошел к машине. Налег на бок покореженного минивэна плечом, начиная переворачивать. Тор отстранил его – необычно мягко, недовольно заурчав, глянул осуждающе.  
Когда минивэн наконец был поставлен своим врагом на колеса, Локи оттолкнул Тора и заглянул внутрь. Парень с девушкой. Девушка в обмороке, парень почти там же. Занятно. Как в дешевых фильмах ужасов, в которых до финала резни в большинстве случаев доходит только одна разнополая парочка.  
Локи устало вздохнул. Отступил назад. Запрокинул голову, заглянул в безоблачное, выбеленное жарой небо.  
Покопался во внутреннем кармане куртки. Вытащил рекламную листовку анальной смазки из секс-шопа в Нью-Йорке. Улыбнулся, вспомнив, как они проверяли эту самую смазку на грязном полу магазинчика. Локи она тогда очень понравилась, и он решил запасаться ей по пути. А чтобы не забыть об этом, прихватил листовку.  
Достав ручку, он написал несколько вызубренных наизусть адресов.  
\- Тут могут помочь, - сунул он в разбитое окно листок, - если там еще остались живые.  
Парень стучал зубами, но листок взял.  
Локи уселся на байк, его немёртвый спутник пристроился сзади.  
Когда они тронулись, Тор проследил взглядом брошенную машину с живыми, громко причмокнул и облизнулся. Локи сурово на него посмотрел. Тор ответил, чуть склонив голову на бок, а потом его губы расползлись в нелепом подобии прежней улыбки.

Конец.


End file.
